Operating systems can use hardware resource partitioning to share hardware resources among multiple different workloads in a computing device. While such sharing can increase the number of workloads running on a device, such sharing is not without its problems. One such problem is that management of hardware resources during such sharing can be difficult, which can degrade the performance of the workloads.